theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
2001/12/10
This is an archived Aquabats news update from TheAquabats.com December 10th, 2001 Hello and Happy Holidays from The Aquabats! The House of Blues Anaheim show was great fun and we'd like to thank everybody who came out to see us. Our apologies to everyone who either couldn't tickets to get in or got kicked out due to the hyper-sensitive security guards. It's funny how no one's allowed to really move around very much and they still wouldn't let any photographers into the front barracade for "insurance purposes." But anyway, it was a fun show all the same. The Aquabats, are still working on new songs and we hope to be finished with demos soon. And after the last show, are very excited for the Cadet Summit coming up in January. In fact, we're so excited, that hopefully we will be able to finish the new demo songs soon enough so that every cadet in attendance will recieve an official bootleg copy of new unreleased Aquabats material. No promises, but, you know we love to get your hopes up. Speaking of new stuff, someone recently e-mailed us about something that they won off of eBay - a bootleg Aquabat sweatshirt. They complained that the the quality was bad and the design was horrible. Well, we thought that if you want to buy bootleg stuff off eBay, there are no guarantees that you're gonna get the goods. Now we know that's not any news item in it's self, but we would like to take this opportunity to announce the coming of our very own The Aquabats' Official Auction Block. Soon, we will be auctioning off not bootleg crud, but authentic items that have been owned or used by The Aquabats over the years. Stuff like Anti-Negativity Helmets only worn a few times, Aquabats Rashguards in good and bad shape, masks, labcoats, costumes, tour laminates and whatever else we think you might be interested in. We realized that there has been a shortage of The Aquabats' official merchandise, especially Cadet Gear, and we understand that many a bootlegger is willing to sucker our fans, so we thought we might try to auction off some old stuff for the kids that really want the real thing. Each item sold will come with an official certificate of authenticity signed by the Bat Commander and hopefully, a picture of the item in use (if we can find one). Another reason we want to do this, is because a lot of kids have been asking about cadet gear. So by auctioning off actual gear used by The Aquabats, a few kids may get some gear, while proceeds from the auctions will hopefully go to make more Cadet Gear. We'll post a link soon, and you can count on it that there will be some items available before the holidays. Also, we're going to be filling up a lot of the missing holes in the site as we will be adding more content this week. Check back in for more info and NEW TOURDATES!! The Aquabats are back.